This invention generally relates to the fields of massage therapy and aromatherapy in combination, and to aromatherapy massage methods, devices and kits useful for topical manipulation and olfactory stimulation to relieve the mind and body of a user from stress.
Massage therapy and aromatherapy are each recognized as important, effective and commonly used alternative modalities for stress reduction in the world today.
For example, recently researchers at the Royal Berkshire Hospital NHS Trust, Reading, United Kingdom, studied the effects of aromatherapy in an intensive care unit as a means of helping to alleviate anxiety and stress. The results revealed a demonstrable improvement in the aromatherapy group. See Journal of Advanced Nursing (England) January 1995, 21 (1) p. 34-40.
In 1991-92 at the Middle Sex Hospital, in the intensive care unit, a study was conducted to evaluate the effects of aromatherapy foot massage on patients one day after cardiac surgery. In the study, it was found that there were significant short-term psychological results in the two massage groups demonstrating more improvement than two control groups. Initially, no significant difference was seen between the plain oil control groups and the aromatherapy groups (neroli). But these results changed when long-term differences were evaluated. On day five, patients' perception of the effects of the massage were very positive. The aromatherapy groups found the effects more relaxing, calming and restful than the control group. The aromatherapy group also found the positive effects to last longer than the other groups.
In another study, reviewed by Carol Howdyshell, published in the Hospice Journal in 1998-Wendy Maddocks (1994) replaced a daily dosage of Temazepam, a sleeping aid, with a session of aromatherapy inhalation using lavender and geranium. This was found to be effective in promoting sleep, replacing the use of the pharmaceutical.
Stated by Wayne Jonas MD and Jeffrey Levin PH.D, M.P.H. in “Essentials of Complimentary and Alternative Medicine” (1999) “Most diseases are exacerbated by stress. And given that massage therapy alleviates stress, receiving massage should probably be ranked with diet and exercise on any list of health priorities, as it was in India around 1800 B.C.”
Massage therapy reduces stress, improves sleep and mood and reduces pain. Massage therapy recipients normally show immediate effects including improved mood state and decreased anxiety and stress hormone levels. Longer-term changes (after 4-6 weeks of treatment) include decrease in depression, improved sleep patterns, lower stress and enhanced immune function, Marilyn Maiser, University of Minnesota.
Recent research by Dr. G. Schwartz, professor of psychology and Psychiatry at Yale University, revealed that certain aromas can even lower blood pressure. Interestingly, the body's sense of smell is over 10,000 times more sensitive than the sense of taste and researchers have shown that aromas cause a brain reaction, activating the hypothalamus gland, the pituitary gland, and the body's hormones as well as stimulating the limbic system (center for emotion and memory) in the brain. The work carried out by Dr. Schwartz found that the calming and relaxing effects of aromatherapy essential oils and massage in combination can help relieve accumulated tensions and stress.
There have been many massage therapy devices developed in the past, but none have included the infusion of aromatherapy into the device. The use of aromatherapy in heat packs, eye pillows and other household self-care items has been described but none of these are massage devices.
One example of a non-hand held massage therapy device is U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030144616 to James A. Henderson. This device shows the use of two rubber spheres 2″ in diameter encompassed in a nylon sac 12″ in length. This device is limited to the scope of range the spheres can massage, the size of the spheres and does not incorporate aromatherapy. By not encompassing the spheres in a limited length sac the user is allowed to cover a broader area and use the spheres more freely. Non-confined spheres can be utilized with a larger range of motion effect and placed in any spot the user desires. The user can more easily simulate a massage session with the free rolling spheres. In an advanced user massage session the user can add more (3-4) spheres, thus massaging the full length of a muscle or fascial sheath. The infusion of aromatherapy into the spheres deepens the stress relief function of the massage device as mentioned in the above background.
Another example of a non-hand held massage device is U.S. Patent No. 20040006294 to Cheryl E. Zemont. This device is a spherical ball with added nodules that project axially from the surface of the ball. This prevents the user from rolling upon the device in a smooth relaxing manner. This device is specifically for trigger points in muscles and also does not incorporate aromatherapy. This device is used for specific areas in muscles to bring fresh blood and oxygen to a specific point. In addition, the nodes on the sphere of this device prevent the user from massaging the length of a muscle in a smooth relaxing manner or from working with fascial tissue (the connective tissue of the body that runs in large sheaths and holds tensions and memory of trauma).
Thus, there is a need for a massage device that combines both aromatherapy and massage in a single device, whose use delivers both massage and aromatherapy.
Prior to this invention, there has not been a massage device specifically designed to combine aromatherapy and massage in one device. Therefore, there is a need for a device that includes aromatherapy into the massage allowing optimum mind and body relaxation.